In the prior art method for measuring a P-N junction leakage current, the size of a test structure is determined based on the electrical current sensitivity level of the measurement equipment. In general, in order to precisely measure a leakage current with existing measurement equipment, a P-N junction should be made to have a leakage current of above 10−12 A.
Thus, considering that a general P-N junction leakage current is 10−18 A/μm2˜10−15 A/μm2, a large test structure is required.
This means that in order to measure a leakage current with respect to a small particular device, thousands to tens of thousands of such devices should be formed in the form of an array.
As a result, the prior art leakage current measurement method has a problem that a large test structure is required to accurately measure a leakage current. Further, the leakage current of an actual device in use is measured in the form of an array, rather than being directly measured, and the measurement is estimated by an average value of the array.